My Secret Lover
by Inuki-chan09
Summary: Kagome had taken a mate, and it's not Inuyasha. With the final battle approaching, what will happen to a changing Kagome? IYYYH Xover Kag?
1. Finally Mates

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own anything is associated with them except the plot of this story.

Pairing: Kagome/Youko

Rating: M

Kagome: age 19

Youko: Ummm around 300 (?)

WARNING: THIS STORY IS CITRUS CONTENT PRESENT IN THIS STORY, IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE, PLEASE TURN YOUR ASS AROUND AND FIND A NICE PG RATED STORY!

For all of you who are of age……ENJOY THE STORY!

Kagome made her way through the under brush and the low branches of the trees around her. It was now around 2am and she had just snuck out of camp. Inuyasha would not be able to follow her due to the fact that she had slipped some sleeping herbs into his ramen under the guise that they were to add to the flavor. He had reluctantly agreed and when he tasted it, he had agreed with her about the taste. Not an hour later, he was out like a light. Kagome had then waited until everyone else had fallen asleep, which was somewhat difficult since Sango had wanted to speak with her about the hentai houshi that Sango had fallen in love with. That conversation had lasted till about one, and then Kagome had waited a while longer to make sure everyone was really asleep.

'SHIT, that fucking hurt!' Kagome rubbed her sore shin where she had stepped right into a branch. She was still a ways away from the spot that she was to meet her lover at. 'My lover…hmmm…I like the way that sounds.' Kagome smiled to herself. Youko was his name. He was a spirit kitsune youkai, and he was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. His silver hair shimmered when he walked. His golden eyes seemed to look right through her, and she sometimes wondered if he could read her mind. He seemed to know exactly what she was thinking before she even registered what it was that she was thinking herself. 'Woah I'm beginning to confuse myself now. This is getting out of control.'

She kept pushing onward. The meeting place was just a little bit further into the forest. She and Youko had started this relationship around a year ago. One night, she had decided that she just wanted to be alone, needed to think about how she really felt about Inuyasha. Youko had happened upon her right after she had made her decision to move on. He had seemed interested in her right from the start when he scared the shit out of her. She had been mumbling to her self when she had suddenly felt a hand on her right shoulder. Kagome smiled as she remembered how she had screamed bloody murder and turned to smack whatever had been behind her. When she had seen Youko she had immediately stopped. They had talked for a while, and she then had to return to camp, and they agreed to meet again to talk some more. A budding romance had ensued, and after Youko had officially been courting her for 6 months, Kagome had accepted his offer to become his mate. They had been mated and were now meeting secretly every couple of days to be together. Kagome didn't want her friends to know yet, she wanted to wait until they were ready to fight Naraku. She had wanted to wait longer, but Youko refused to let her go into battle without him. In compliance with it all, Youko hadn't marked her yet. He said it would make every thing more complicated, but with the fight with Naraku just a scant few days away, they had decided to become official mates before the battle.

While Kagome was lost in thought, a shadow had been following her for some time. The golden eyes of her stalker watching every move she made. When she reached the clearing, the shadow made its move.

Two arms reached around her and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her back into a hard, muscled chest. Kagome panicked, but when she was about to scream, she heard a low, masculine chuckle from behind her that set the hairs on the back of her neck on end.

"Sweetling, you are late. Two hours late to be precise, and I do not like being kept waiting."

Kagome was spun around and had her lips claimed before she could formulate a response. When his tongue invaded her mouth, Kagome let out a small moan and opened her mouth wider to give him more access. When he relinquished his control over her mouth, she attempted to apologize for having kept him waiting.

"Oh Youko, I'm sorry I'm late, I had to tak…umph."

**LEMON BEGINS HERE**

Youko kissed her again, and this time he decided that there would be no more talking. He had been waiting two hours for this, and he would be damned if he had to wait any longer. He raked his hand down her body, taking all of he clothing with him. She attempted to protest the action, but was silenced once again by his mouth. Youko proceeded to make his way down her body, stopping at her pulse point briefly to leave a small mark there. He moved down to her breasts and began to torture them with his mouth and fingers. Kagome's moaning was music to his ears. She could be so damn responsive when they made love.

With one final flick of his tongue on her nipples, he moved down again, twirling his tongue in her belly button and then moving even further down. Her little patch of black hair rested right in front of his face.

Kagome had offered once to have it waxed, and when he had asked what that was and she had explained. He had declined her offer. He liked the way it felt in his hand. Kagome had seemed somewhat relieved that he had declined and when he inquired about her relief, she had confessed that it would have been terribly painful. He had then reinforced his answer and made sure that she understood that she was not to have it done.

'Back to business' Youko thought. He moved his head forward and took a nice, long lick from the bottom of her womanhood to the top. Kagome moaned loudly and bucked her hips. He moved his hands to hold her down as he continued his ministrations. He found that little bundle of nerves that was nestled in the front of her womanhood, and he began to lightly suck on it. Again, Kagome moaned rather loudly and attempted to move her hips, but Youko would have none of that. When he thrust his tongue into her tight opening, and moved his fingers to roll and pinch her clit, she let out a mild scream. Her climax flowed out of her, and he cleaned every last drop up with his tongue. When he was done, he moved up her body and kissed her lightly on the lips, waiting for her to calm down a small bit before he began to talk to her.

"Kagome tonight is the night that I take you as my mate, officially. First we must share blood. Then I will proceed to mark you around your neck, while we mate. The rest can wait till morning. Are you sure about this? After I mark you, you won't be able to change your mind."

"Youko, we have been together for over a year now, if I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't sneak out all the time to meet with you late at night. I want this, I want you! Now, mark me already so we can get to the consummating part." Kagome gave him a sly little smirk and waited for his instructions.

Youko laughed and proceeded to bite into his wrist and ripped the skin open. When he had pulled it away, he offered it to her. After her initial questioning look, she took it without question. She sucked on his wrist, drinking the blood that flowed out, until the wound healed itself. When it had healed, and she had licked her lips clean of all blood, she felt he move so that he was positioned right above her. Her gasp reverberated through the clearing as he pushed into her tight, wet passage. As he slide into her, he brought his head down to the juncture of her neck and left shoulder and sunk his fangs into her skin. He sucked on the two puncture wounds that were left on her neck until the blood stopped to flow. He began to pump into her again, picking up speed as he went.

Kagome could only hold onto his shoulders as he pumped his cock into her dripping womanhood. She felt her muscles begin to contract around him as he pushed into her and she urged him to go faster.

"Faster Youko…Harder!" Kagome moaned.

Youko picked up his speed until neither one of them could hold on any longer. As Kagome slipped into sleep, she noticed the look of contentment and happiness on Youko's face.

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

Youko watched as Kagome fell into unconsciousness. Her body was already beginning to change. He almost couldn't contain his excitement. His Kagome was not only his mate now, but she would be just like him. Now all they had to do was let her friends in on their little secret. That would be an adventure in and of itself.

There will be more chapters in this story. PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you guys enjoy this.


	2. Wow, is that me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I also don't own anything associated with them. I only own my story plot. '(

Pairing: Kagome/Youko

Rating: M

Kagome: age 19

Youko: ummm around 300 (?)

WARNING! THERE IS CITRUS CONTENT PRESENT IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE NOT 18 YEARS OF AGE, TURN YOUR ASS AROUND. IF YOU DON'T, IT'S NOT MY FAULT. Everyone who reads this, ENJOY!

ON TO THE STORY!

As Kagome slept through the night she did not notice the changes that overcame her body. Her fingernails elongated into sharp claws. Her ears grew pointed at the top and took on an elf-like shape. Fangs replaced her normal canine teeth. Her eyes became a mix of blue and silver, lending an icy feel to her stare. Her hair remained raven black, but there was a shimmery, silver light to it when the light caught it in just the right way. Two black fox ears, the same color as her hair, sprouted from the top of her head, and twitched when either the wind brushed them, or when anything made a slight noise. She had grown several inches taller, but not nearly as tall as Youko, and her breasts had gotten a whole cup size larger, to which Youko was NOT complaining. He wasn't sure how Kagome would take to having her own tail, but if her reaction to his was any indication; she would love the full, black tail that now rested on the ground beside her.

She had been beautiful before Youko had mated her, and he would have been perfectly happy with her as a human for the rest of their lives, but the sight of her demon form made him hard. She was absolutely breathtaking. He couldn't wait till she woke up, so they could make love again, and this time she could truly bite him. Since she didn't seem to be even close to waking, Youko took this time to think some things through.

He knew that she would wish to officially adopt the little kit. Even as a human, she had been prepared to adopt him as her kit. He had no problems with it, the kit was a great kid, and he would grow up to be strong and protective of his mother. He would need to prepare all of the necessary materials for the adoption ceremony, but that could wait until later. Youko also thought about how her family would take to not only Kagome being mated to a full demon, but now being a full demon herself. If her family rejected them, he knew Kagome would be crushed and he wasn't sure she would ever get over it. Yet, if they accepted it, she would be extremely happy. He hoped they accepted it. Her grandpa would be the loose canon. He knew her mom, and he knew she would accept it, and Souta obviously wanted Kagome to get with a demon of some sort, and since he was full demon, he knew Souta would be happy.

Kagome began to stir, and rolled over so that she was facing Youko. She opened her eyes to look into the eyes of her lover. He smiled down at her, and she smiled back. She moved to stand up and almost lost her balance. She caught herself with her hand on the ground, but that couldn't be her hand. There were CLAWS on that hand. Kagome held her hand up to her face to examine it. The claws were longer than Inuyasha's and were more pointed than his were. The claws actually resembled Youko's claws more than anything.

There was no denying it. That was her hand. She could believe it, and almost screamed, but then she remembered the dream that she had just had. In it, there was Youko holding a small child. The child had silvery black hair, and golden eyes. It was definitely a full demon child. When the child had spotted her, he ran right to her yelling, "Mommy! Mommy! You're back!" Kagome had stood there, stunned, until the child had run and leapt into her arms. It was then that she noticed that not only was she really pregnant, but she had caught the little boy with ease, even though he had come barreling at her. Youko had walked to her, and hugged the two to him. He had leaned into her, and kissed her ear, then whispered to her, "It's time to wake up love."

Youko was wondering what was going through Kagome's mind as she stared right through him. He reached a hand out to her, and rubbed her cheek. She started and looked into his eyes. He sighed in relief when she smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. After a few moments, the kiss turned passionate as he thrust his tongue into her mouth and she responded. He pushed her back, still kissing her, and lay on top of her. They were both still naked, so there wasn't a problem there. Youko and Kagome were battling for dominance in the kiss, until Kagome retreated and Youko dominated the kiss. He ravaged her mouth, leaving nothing untouched. He ran his

tongue over her newly grown fangs and wrapped it around her tongue.

**LEMON BEGINS HERE**

Kagome broke the kiss for air, and Youko made his way down her neck. He stopped at her pulse point and sucked hard, leaving an angry red mark there. As he made his way down to her collarbone and further, Kagome ran her hands into his hair, up to his ears. She lightly stroked his ears as he kissed the top of her breasts, right below her collarbone. When he moved even further south, Kagome began to shudder in anticipation. He ran he tongue around her nipple, never actually touching it, until Kagome growled at him. Taking the hint, he captured her peak in his warm, hungry mouth and began to suck. Kagome was moaning beneath him, and arched her back, trying to get him to take more into his mouth. Youko continued to lightly tease her nipple when suddenly he bit it gently, and tugged on it. Kagome gasped and began to writhe beneath him. When Youko was satisfied with that breast, he moved to the other. He was so caught up in her pleasure, that he didn't notice when her hand ghosted over his shoulder and down his body, past his chest and stomach. He did notice when she grasped him in her hand and squeezed gently.

He was momentarily caught of guard, and Kagome took advantage of the situation. She shoved his shoulders until he was on his back. She settled on his stomach and looked him in the eye. "My turn love." She then proceeded to dip down to his neck, sucking as she went. She reached his male nipples and began to suck on one as she twisted the other with her fingers. When she was satisfied with his nipples, she trailed her tongue down his stomach, dragging over all of the ripples in muscle that he had. She dipped her tongue into his navel when she passed and made her way to her main goal. When she was directly in front of his manhood, she pushed her face into it, nuzzling it briefly. Youko groaned loudly as she took only his head into her mouth. She flicked her tongue over the head, and poked it into his slit, causing him to dig his claws into the ground to refrain from grabbing her. She continued to flick his head, until she felt he couldn't take it anymore and she released him to blow lightly on the head. She waited until he looked down at her in confusion at her stop, when she slammed his entire length into her mouth. Youko called out her name as she began to work him. She bobbed her head and anything that couldn't fit was gripped in her hand. She had Youko writhing in minutes. He was growling and shaking and when he didn't think he could take anymore, she began to deep throat him. He lost it when she lightly growled and his head hit the back of her throat. His seed shot into her mouth, and she swallowed all that she could. A little bit trickled out of her mouth and down her chin. When he made a move to wipe it off, she shook her head and licked it off herself.

"It tastes too good to waste any my love."

Youko grabbed her and shoved her onto her back. He reached into his hair and grabbed a seed. He threw her arms above her head and placed the seed there. The vines sprouted and held her hands where he had put them. She squeaked and gave him an indignant look until he moved her legs and settled himself between them. She grew apprehensive when all he did was look at her. She finally growled at him to get to it, he just chuckled at her antics and dipped down to her womanhood. He took a long, slow lick from the bottom to the top, causing her to arch her back of the ground. He brought his hand up and thrust two fingers into her as he moved his head up and sucked her clit into his mouth. He moans and gasps were driving him crazy. He suckled at her clit while he moved to thrust three fingers into her waiting body. He could tell she was close, her inner walls were quivering, and he knew just the thing to get her to scream his name. He quickened his pace, and gently bit her clit.

"YOUKO! Oh KAMI, YOUKO!"

Her screams were amazing to him as he drank up everything pouring from her body. He swiftly cleaned her up, and as her body was beginning to calm down, he trust into her to the hilt. She gasped again, and then began to move with him. He set a fast pace and carried her with him. The vine above her head let her hands free, and she placed them on Youko's shoulders. He pounded hard and fast into her tight passage. He could feel the tightening in himself that told him he was close, so he picked up the pace. He felt her walls begin to constrict, gripping him almost painfully in her womanhood. Finally she came, screaming his name, and he pumped a few more times into her then let himself go.

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

Kagome lay back as she felt him empty himself into her. She was in Heaven. There was no other explanation for what had just happened, none. She knew that she couldn't just lie there all day, but she didn't want to get up and face Inuyasha. She knew he was going to be really pissed about this, but he had his dead clay-pot to consol him. She had stopped loving him a long time ago. Everyone thought Kagome was a patient person, always waiting for Inuyasha to realize his feeling for her, but in truth Kagome was a very impatient person when it came to love. She had realized that Inuyasha might never realize how he felt about her, and that revelation had driven her to find someone that would love her, and accept it. When she had met Youko, she had felt right away that he didn't wait around for anything. He knew what he wanted, and he didn't let obstacles get in his way. Now, she was a very happy demon. Yes, she had realized that she was a demon. How could she not with all of the new senses that she had? She didn't have a problem with it because now she wouldn't have to leave Youko alone when she died, she would live as long as he did. She had never told any of her friends, but she had always secretly wished she could be a demon. Not only would she no longer be useless, but she could be with her family again when she chose to stay in this era after the jewel was finished.

"Youko, you know that I have to get back to camp right? Everyone must be worried sick about me. I also want to just tell Inuyasha so he can get his sulking over with."

"Sure thing my love, lets get dressed, and then we can go to your friends. I'm sure they probably have some food too. After a night like that, we need some sustenance." Youko chuckled at the look on her face. Her blush spread from her face, down to the tops of her breasts.

The two dressed quickly and headed out toward Kagome's campsite. It took a little over an hour, but they did finally reach camp. When they got there, Sango and Miroku were talking quietly by the fire, while what smelled like breakfast cooked over the fire. Inuyasha was chasing Shippo around the camp, trying to bop him on the head.

"Osuwari. Inuyasha, you know better that to pick on little children."

"Kagome-sama! You have returned! Are you ok? We were worried when we woke up this morning and found that you were gone! Where did you go? Did you get attacked by demons...Wait a minute?"

Sango and Miroku took a good look at Kagome and her companion. They were shocked to find that Kagome was now a demon and that she was with a demon they had never met before. They were even more shocked when the male reached his arm around slung it around Kagome's waist.

"Ok, give me a minute, and I will answer all of your questions. First, let me introduce you to Youko. Youko, these are my friends, Sango and Miroku, the little kit is my Shippo, and the hanyou on the ground is Inuyasha. Everyone, this is Youko Kurama, he is my mate."

"WHAT!"

Everyone stared in shock at Kagome as she hugged the other youkai around his waste. They could not believe that not only was Kagome a demon now, but she was also mated to a kitsune youkai named Youko Kurama.

"Okaa-san! This is great! Now you can truly be my okaa! Is that really Youko Kurama! He is the most famous thief in the world! Yay! Youko Kurama is my okaa-san's mate!" Shippo ran over to Youko and jumped on his shoulder. "Can I call you my otou-san? Is that ok?"

"You can call me anything you want kit, if otou is what you want to call me, I would be glad to be your otou."

Shippo jumped down into the older kitsune's arms and hugged him. Kagome was holding back tears of happiness that she and Youko would be able to raise Shippo, and maybe Youko would teach her about her demon powers as he taught Shippo too. The other three stood in shock and waited for the little scene to play out. Inuyasha was unnaturally quiet and turned to the fire and sat down. He stared into the fire without acknowledging the other five as they sat down too. Sango and Miroku turned to Kagome and asked her how this happened.

"Well, it all started about a year ago..."

Well, that's the end of this chapter, but there is more coming up. Shippo needs to be adopted and Inuyasha hasn't made any comments yet. All in the NEXT CHAPTER. There are also more lemons coming. REVIEW and let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	3. Inuyasha's reaction

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own anything associated with them, except for this story.

Pairing: Kagome/Youko

Rating: M

Kagome: age 19

Youko: ummm around 300 (?)

Thank you to all the people that reviewed my story on **_bloodybunny, wynter89, angeltsuki, BGflower, Lady Tigger, hiei's mate, k-gir117_**, and my FIRST review: **_KAGE OTOME_**! You guys are awesome, though I did have one complaint.

**BGflower**: If you were in the character's places and your friend had done that, after everyone thought she was so in love with Inuyasha, wouldn't you act weird? I didn't think they were that weird, I'll have to re-read it just to make sure. I'm sorry that you thought they were OOC. I hope you don't think they are too bad in this chapter, let me know if they are, and I'll go through and check it. As for the lemons, me and my beta like lemons, what can we say? I personally love lemons, and when my boyfriend and I wake up from a night of sex, we go at it again in the morning if we have time. (Sorry if that is too much info for some of you, just needed to make a point.) Anyway, I am glad that you brought these thoughts to our attention; we do appreciate your input. It's nice to know that you care that much, some people don't care enough anymore. Thank you for the review, and I hope you and everyone else enjoys this chapter.

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

"That is how we came to know each other and fall in love. I wasn't sure how you guys would feel about Youko and me, so I kept it a secret. I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable with this change, but with the final showdown with Naraku just a few days away, we decided to tell you guys. Youko doesn't want me going into the fight without him at my side."

"Of course I don't want to you to go without me, mate, we are one together, and so we shall fight together too. I will not leave your side. That is unfitting behavior for a mate to display."

"I just don't know how you could have kept something like this from me Kagome-chan; I thought we were like sisters? How did you manage to keep something like this a secret?"

"Sango-chan, it wasn't that I didn't want to tell you, but I could never be sure if we were truly alone, without the prying eyes of a certain hentai houshi, or the ears of a certain hanyou. The reason I didn't tell you was not because I don't trust you, but that I didn't trust the boys."

"I still wish you would have found some way to tell me, this all seems so sudden now. I'm not really sure what to say, except that I am happy that you are happy Kagome-chan. You deserve so much to be happy, and now you are. For that I am grateful." Sango sighed painfully then, and Kagome knew that she was thinking about the houshi, and wishing that he would just commit to her, instead of chasing anything female on two feet.

Kagome reached up to Sango and embraced to trembling girl. 'Oh Sango, I am so sorry. I know that Youko and I only serve to remind you of what you don't have. I might have to have a talk with Miroku; he needs to know how much pain he is putting Sango through.' Kagome put her mouth near Sango's ear and whispered, "Don't worry Sango; I have a feeling that Miroku will be having a change of heart about his hentai ways very soon." Sango's blush told Kagome all that she needed to know about her feelings for Miroku.

"Where exactly did Inuyasha go?" inquired Miroku.

"Oh no, he's probably gone to the Goshinboku. I should go and talk to him. He's probably so mad at me right now."

With that, Kagome motioned for the others to sit and make themselves comfortable, and then made her way to the Goshinboku tree. She kept thinking about what she was going to say to Inuyasha when she came to him, but she couldn't think of anything to say. She'd just have to wing it when she got there. When she came upon the clearing with the old well, she looked to the tree, but he wasn't under it. A flash of red drew her attention upwards, into the Goshinboku, and she noticed that he was sitting on a branch toward the bottom. She steeled herself for the conversation that was coming and strode over to the tree, so that she was underneath his branch. Before she could even open her mouth, Inuyasha began to talk.

"I always thought that I would be alone. My entire fucking life up till now was spent alone, and I expected that when the shikon no tama was completed, that I would be alone again. I had fleeting fantasies that you would stay, and that we would start a family, but I never really believed it would happen. I knew that what I was doing was driving you away, and I knew that eventually you would grow tired of these fucking games I seem unable to stop. I just didn't expect it to hurt so fucking much. I want to be angry at you. I want to just fucking scream your head off right now, but I know that I can't. This is my fault, I drove you away. My stupid ass attitude wouldn't let me just shut up when I needed to, I always had to push you to the fucking brink. I'm……I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean for this to happen. I wanted to be with you, I still do, but I know that that is impossible now. You have a mate, and he is not me."

Kagome's eyes were filled with tears that just wouldn't fall. Her heart ached for the man that was her first love. She had fallen deeply in love with him from the first day, but sometimes…love just isn't enough to keep people together. Kagome needed a man that wasn't afraid to tell her that he loved her, to show her that he loved her, to tell the WORLD that he loved her. For that, she would always be sorry that Inuyasha hadn't been able to be free with his love. Maybe if Kikyou hadn't been resurrected, and confused Inuyasha, just maybe Kagome would have had a chance…but that was in the past now.

She had a mate that she loved dearly, who showed her everyday that he loved her, even if it was just in the form of a perfect rose sitting on her pillow beside her head when she woke up. Sadly, the truth was that Inuyasha had been given a chance, and he had squandered it. Youko, when given the same chance, had embraced it, and cherished her. It was time to let Inuyasha go, so that he could move on with his life, just as she was doing with her own. She would not cling to him as Kikyou had done. Her best friend had been through enough already.

"Inuyasha…I did love you. I still do, but it's not the same love that I felt before. You are my best friend, and you always will be, but I no longer love you like I used to. When I gave you my heart, and you ripped it to pieces, Youko was there to pick them up and put them back together. It is my hope that we will still be friends, and that we can work together to defeat Naraku. I will be staying on this side of the well after the jewel is completed. I was hoping that you would remain my friend. I know that you are probably mad at me for hiding this from you guys for so long, but I wasn't sure how you would react, and you guys mean everything to me."

"I should have expected this, I kind of did. I knew that it would only be a matter of time before you moved on, and found someone who wasn't such a fucking asshole to you all the time. Shit, I'm surprised to stuck around as long as you did. I don't know how to make it up to you, and I will probably spend the next couple of year attempting to."

"It's ok Inuyasha, everything happens for a reason. I guess we weren't meant to be lovers, just really good friends. There is someone out there for you, and someday you will find that person. When you do, don't hesitate to show them how much they mean to you. You deserve to be happy, and that is all I want for you. I want you to be happy."

"Yeah, someday I will be, right now, we should be heading back. Your mate is probably worried about you being out here alone, looking for me. For all they know, you could still be trying to find me. You could be out, wandering the forest, looking for me, and come across a youkai. Better to just get you back to camp before those idiots decide to come looking for you." With that, he bent down and motioned for her to get on his back. "Get on; it will be faster than walking. I want to really meet this mate of yours. He better not be a pansy ass shit fighter. You know I won't let him fight if he isn't up to par with my skills."

"I know Inu, and I know that you will find him acceptable."

"I better."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his display of arrogance. 'Men…they always have to be better than the men around them, at anything remotely manly. Sometimes I wish they could just let it rest, no fights, no arguments, no possessiveness around other males. It gets old, really fast.'

Inuyasha smirked at the indignant snort that came out of Kagome's mouth. He rushed through the forest and soon came upon their campsite. Everyone jumped to their feet when Kagome and Inuyasha came into the clearing.

"So, how about some breakfast?" Kagome said cheerfully as she sat down in Youko's lap, after he had sat down. Everyone proceeded to then pass out the porridge from the pot over the fire, and ate it.

Ok, that the third chapter. I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will be out soon, it will deal with Shippo's adoption, and could possibly have a lemon. Not sure yet, I'll have to see how I feel when I go to write the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I greatly appreciate other people's input, even if it is negative. Just please don't tell me my story sucks. That will make me mad. Thankies everyone!


	4. Good times at the hot springs, adoption

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own anything associated with them, except for this story.

Pairing: Kagome/Youko

Rating: M

Kagome: age 19

Youko: ummm around 300 (?)

WARNING: THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE, TURN YOUR ASS AROUND AND FIND A NICE PG STORY TO READ. IF YOU DON'T, I CAN NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE IF YOU ARE CORRUPTED BY WHAT YOU READ. Haha, I love that.

Thanks to all of my reviewers and everyone who has read my story. I hope you all like it so far!

Anyways, NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

The Inu-tachi sat around the fire, eating their breakfast and talking about what they were going to do about the upcoming fight with Naraku. They knew that they couldn't go into the fight without a plan, that would just lead to chaos and, most likely, failure. Naraku had half of the jewel, and that half made him very powerful. Even with Youko, the fight would be hard, and some of them might not make it out of the fight alive. It was a lot to take in, and so the group decided that they were going to spend their day doing things that they wanted to do. First things first, Shippo needed to be adopted. Kagome hadn't the slightest clue as to how demons adopted kits that weren't theirs, but she knew that Youko knew. Everyone gathered together and sat down near their camp, Shippo on Kagome's lap, and listened as Youko as he described the adoption ritual.

"To begin, we must all cleanse ourselves in the nearest body of water. When the cleansing is finished, we shall return here to perform the actually ceremony. Shippo, both your Okaa and I will have to mark you as our kit, since you do not inherently carry our scents. It won't hurt, just a little pin prick twice on your back. Now, let's all get cleansed and then we can continue on with the ceremony."

"Ok, sounds like a plan." Kagome stood up, Shippo still in her arms, and followed Youko to the nearest hot spring. Youko, uninhibited by human modesty, stripped quickly and turned to Kagome and Shippo. He took Shippo from Kagome and began to take his little vest off. He then set Shippo on the ground and told him to take all of his clothes and put them in a pile with his near the hot spring. Shippo rushed to please his otou and jumped into the spring after him. Youko lifted him up and tossed him in the air, eliciting a rather high pitched squeal from the small kit. Shippo began a splash contest with Youko, and the two began to shove the water at each other. When Shippo was declared the winner, Youko began to clean the dirty kit, since the whole purpose for being at the springs was to get them all cleansed. He already felt like Shippo was his own kit, and he knew that the two of them would have some fun times in his up coming training.

Kagome stood for a moment and watched the soon-to-be father/son duo. The sight brought a smile to her lips, and tears to her eyes. This was all she could have hoped for, a wonderful mate, a loving and adorable kit, and a happy life with those that she called her friends and extended family. Suddenly all she could here was the stillness and silence of an empty spring. When she looked up to find a spring devoid of her mate and kit, she spun around searching for the two. With her attention distracted by trying to find them, it was easy for the two of them to sneak up on her and shove her backwards into the spring. The resounding splash caused the two boys to laugh hysterically, at least until a sputtering and angry female kitsune shot to the surface of the water. Her glare had the two backing away, but not quickly enough. She leapt from the spring, splashing water in every direction, and pounced on her boys.

Shippo shrieked and, laughing as he went, ran to the right, trying to get around his okaa-san. He knew that she wasn't really mad about being shoved into the spring; she was just having fun with them. He laughed when he saw that his otou was being chased by his okaa, and neither one of them seemed to notice that Youko was not wearing any clothing and Kagome might as well have been naked too. His parents were so weird sometimes. He had better get back to camp, he wanted to play with Kilala some more, and he knew that his parents would probably be a while, so he should head back.

"Okaa-san, I'm going to go back to the village. Is it ok if I play with Kilala some before the ceremony?"

"Go ahead Shippo, just try not to get too dirty before we get back, ok sweetie?"

"Sure thing Okaa, I'll see you guys back at camp."

"Just be careful Shippo, going back to camp."

"Ok, I'll be careful," Shippo ran to his okaa, and grabbed her in a big hug.

"I love you Okaa-san."

Kagome looked at the adorable kit in her arms. He may not have come from her body, and he might not share her blood, but he was definitely her son. He was her pride and joy, and she couldn't wait to be able to claim that he really was her son, ceremony and all.

"I love you too sweetling. Never forget that my little kit, your Okaa loves you very much, and so does your Otou."

With that, she set the kit down and he ran to Youko, hugged him, and then took off for the village to get some important playing done before the ceremony.

**:LEMON STARTS HERE:**

Kagome looked down at herself and knew that she needed to get out of her clothing, it would never dry and she would never get clean if she didn't. As she pulled her shirt over head a button got suck in her bangs. As she attempted to get her hair unstuck, she forgot that her shirt was bunched up around her head, and she wasn't wearing a bra. She was just about to get the button out of her hair when a touch on her chest caused her to gasp and jerk backwards……right into the hard chest of one male kitsune youkai. Two hands reached up to grasp her breasts and began to massage them, even as a mouth descended to her throat, sucking and licking up and down the pale column. Kagome gasped and shuddered when the index and thumbs of both hands caught hold of her sensitive nipples. A couple of tugs and twists later, Kagome was writhing and unable to stand on her own. This man would be the death of her…death from pleasure. What a way to go. ( )

Youko gently laid his mate down on the grass near the spring. Her half-lidded eyes gazed into his own passion glazed eyes as he dipped his head down and caught her sweet lips with his. He kissed her with all of the love that he possessed for her, claiming her lips in a gentle, but firm, kiss. His tongue snaked out and swept across her lips, coaxing her into giving him entrance. When she complied, his tongue invaded her mouth and plundered every corner of her sweet little mouth. Her moans were all he could hear, and they fed his growing arousal and his growing ego. He left her mouth to place tiny little kisses all over her face, from her eyelids to her cheekbones, her temples to her nose. He left no spot untouched by his infinitely tender lips. She was squirming beneath him, but he would make her wait. Waiting was half the fun after all.

Kagome couldn't believe how tender and gentle her mate was being this night. He was always tender to some degree, but this time he seemed to out do himself. She couldn't stop the loud groan that escaped her throat as his silky lips made a trail along her jaw line, and down her neck to suck on her pulse point. His fangs poked out as he sucked and nipped at her neck. Skillfully he moved from her neck down to her collarbone, his tongue leaving a wet trail in its wake as he moved. His left hand came up to cup her right breast as she moaned out his name. He played with her nipple, as his lips made a beeline to her left breast, circling her areola before he captured her perky pink peak in his hot mouth. He began to suck like a newborn kit until her arms came up around his neck, forcing his head closer to her breast and anchoring him there. The torture he was inflicting on her nipple was exquisite and mind blowing as he tugged and twisted the neglected nipple. Her breath caught once more as he slowly sunk down her body, trailing his hot, wet tongue down her abdomen, flicking it at strategic moments just to here the mewls coming from her mouth. The cool night air on her heated skin caused her to shiver in ecstasy and cold, her nipples puckering further in the cold air. Her focus returned to the kitsune making his way down her body.

Youko sucked lightly at her belly button, but decided that the real prize was just a little further south on her body. He removed her soaking wet pants and underwear. He looked his fill until he heard her noise of impatience, bringing him back to the moment. He dipped is head back down to her body, skimming his face over the little patch of hair that concealed her from view, deciding to torture her just a little more before he satisfied her. His hands dropped to her thighs and he gently began to massage and kiss her silky inner thighs. Her arousal was driving him nuts, but he knew that good things came to those who waited. Suddenly, blowing Kagome's mind out of the water, he thrust his tongue between her nether-lips. He found her little bundle of nerves and began to flick his tongue against it. One step further and he was sucking the little nub into his mouth, creating quite a response from his mate.

"Ohhhhh, YOUKO! Kami-sama what you do to me! Please! I don't know how much more I can take!"

Youko just ignored her pleading; he knew she would enjoy the next thing to come. His tongue slid from her sensitive nub down to her womanhood. He swirled his tongue momentarily around her opening and suddenly thrust as far as he could go. Her back arched off the ground as she screamed her pleasure to the sky. Youko was unrelenting in his pursuit of her pleasure, nipping, sucking and massaging her passage until she could take no more. As she came into his mouth, screaming his name, he drank down all that her body let out.

"KAMI-SAMA YOUKO!"

Kagome could tell that he was giving her time to recover, but what he hadn't seemed to realize was that now she was demon, with a demon's stamina. He was giving her unnecessary time to come back down from her high, and she was going to take full advantage of his mishap. He didn't notice until too late that her hand had ventured down his nude form, grabbing a hold of his throbbing manhood, and ripping a groan from his throat. She squeezed her hand gently as she dragged it down his thick length, loving the noises that escaped from his mouth. Rearing up, she shoved him onto his back and straddled his chest. She rubbed her hands down his chest, tweaking his nipples and then dropping her face down to lick a circle around one, never touching it with her tongue. His moans only fueled her on, and she moved down his rippling abdomen. Her silky soft tongue lovingly caressed each defined ripple of muscle that encased his tummy. He knew not to move his hands, or she would restrain him, so he resolved himself to keep his hands at his sides. His mind was so focused on keeping his body from rebelling against the enormous amount of pleasure it was undergoing that he failed to notice her mouth getting so close to his manhood. His eyes, which had been squeezed, shut in pleasure, shot open when she placed a loving kiss on the pulsing tip of his member. Her tongue darted out to lick the drops of pre-cum from the head of his cock, and then licked down to the base, and back up again, along the think vein on the underside.

Youko wasn't sure how much more he was going to be able to handle, when she slammed his length into her mouth, deep throating him. He lifted his head to see his beautiful mate bobbing her head along his shaft, and feel the gentle suction that her sucking was creating. He almost blew his load when she began to hum around his engorged flesh. When she began to suck harder, he could no longer hold on to his climax, shooting his seed down her throat. She drank every last drop and then proceeded to lick him clean. He quickly flipped her over, throwing her down onto the grass again, and claimed her lips in a heated kiss. When she began to writhe anew, he aligned himself at her entrance and thrust sharply into her waiting body. He set a steady pace that had Kagome arching and writhing beneath him until she couldn't hold it any longer. With a silent scream, she climaxed, causing Youko to follow when her tight sheath clenched painfully around his cock. His seed spilt into her waiting body and the two slumped to the ground.

**:LEMON ENDS HERE:**

Youko cradled his love, without removing himself, and carried her to the hot spring. He proceeded to clean the both of them thoroughly so that they would be ready for the ceremony. He knew that they needed to get back to camp before their kit came looking for them. When the bath was over, Kagome was finally able to move and dressed herself in her change of clothes, while Youko got dressed as well. He grabbed their dirty clothes and cleaning supplies in one hand, and grabbed her other hand in his free one. They walked back to camp hand in hand, and greeted their kit with open arms. Everyone then sat down for a nice little dinner before the ceremony started.

Everyone once again gathered around the fire pit. Shippo was placed between Youko and Kagome and he looked curiously at his otou as he told everyone how the ceremony would go.

"First we must recite the words of adoption, one at a time, and then we must proceed to mark Shippo on his back. Once you have bitten him, you must cut your tongue to mix blood. One mark will be located on each shoulder blade. I will begin, and then Kagome, you will recite what I said and do as I did on his other shoulder blade. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand perfectly. Proceed."

Youko stood, with Shippo secured in his arms. He then looked the kit in the eyes and recited his part in the ceremony.

"I, Youko Kurama, spirit kitsune, mate to Kagome Higurashi, guardian miko of the Shikon no Tama and future mother of my kits, claim this kit, Shippo, as my own. He may not be of my blood, but from this moment forth, he will be acknowledged as my first born son."

Youko ripped the shirt from Shippo's slight form, spun him around, and sunk his fangs into his right shoulder blade. He made a slit on his tongue and mixed his blood with the young kit's blood. When he was certain that the blood had been mixed sufficiently, he pulled away and licked the cut clean until it healed. Left behind was a silver outline of a rose, the mark of Youko's house.

Kagome stepped forward and took Shippo from Youko's arms. She turned him to look her in the eye. She watched her little kit look from his otou to her, and give them both a tremulous smile. She could never forsake this little child, he had become as her own. No child from her own body would ever be able to replace him.

"I, Kagome Higurashi, guardian Miko of the Shikon no Tama, demon mate to Youko Kurama, spirit Kitsune, future father of my kits, claim this kit, Shippo, as my own. He may not be of my blood, but from this moment forth, he will be acknowledged as my first born son."

Kagome spun Shippo around and sunk her fangs into his left shoulder blade. She made a slit on her tongue and mixed her blood with that of her precious kit. When she was sure it was mixed, she also lapped at the wound until it healed. Left behind was a silver/blue outline of a eight pointed star with an arrow going right through it, apparently the mark of Kagome's future line.

Shippo, with tears in his eyes, grabbed his okaa in a big hug and burst into uncontrollable sobs. Kagome, unable to hold in her happiness either, cuddled the tiny kitsune in her arms and cried along with him. Youko stepped up and enfolded both in a hug that brought the three together as a family.

"Say CHEESE guys!" SNAP-----FLASH

Sango brought her hands down, tears in her eyes, and put the camera that Kagome had given her onto a log by the fire. She, Miroku, and Inuyasha were just witness to one of the most emotional events they had ever witnessed, that hadn't ended in tragedy. This little family was finally whole, and they could tell that it was a long time in coming. Kagome was finally getting her happy ending, the one that she deserved all along.

WOO HOO! That was long chapter. The story is not over, at least not yet! I think I got a couple more chapters for this story, so sit tight guys, there is more coming up! I hope you guys liked this chapter; it took forever to write because I kept getting distracted. hehe, but its ok. PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW THAT YOU LIKED IT/HATED IT/WANT TO SEE SOMETHING? Anything, I just want reviews! THANKIES EVERYONE!


	5. Brooding and a confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own anything associated with them, except for this story.

Pairing: Kagome/Youko

Rating: M

Kagome: age 19

Youko: ummm around 300 (?)

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't really gotten any reviews for this story here at except for the three people who have reviewed my story, (THANKIES to those three people), so I haven't really felt like continuing here. I wish more people gave reviews…I like to know if people like it or hate it or anything. But I guess I can't complain. Anyways, this is the next chapter!

NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!

Kagome could not believe how happy she was. Her life was really looking good right now, and everything was falling into place. Shippo was adopted, she now had a mate, and the shards of the shikon seemed to be falling into their laps. All in all, life was good. But, life can't always be so good. Murphy's Law helps to prevent that from happening.

They had been traveling for several days, collecting several shikon shards as they went, and helping to rid villages of demons that were attacking them. The inu-tachi was walking through the forest. Sango and Miroku were walking together, holding hands. Inuyasha was scouting up ahead, making sure they weren't attacked. Youko was walking beside Kagome, with Shippo on his shoulder and carrying on a conversation about Shippo's fox-fire. Kagome was lost in her thoughts as she walked. She knew that the final battle with Naraku was drawing near. She also knew that she was the only one that could defeat him. The only way to kill him and make him stay dead was to purify him. Seeing as how Kagome was the only one that could purify anything, the responsibility from defeating Naraku fell to her. Kagome's mind was in turmoil over what was going to happen. What if they defeated Naraku and put the shikon back together, but it forced Kagome to return to the future? What if it sealed the well and she never got to see her family again? There were so many what if's and Kagome had no answers to her questions. She didn't know if she could handle the well sealing her in the future. Being without her mate would kill her, fast or slow she didn't care, the outcome would be the same. What did the future hold for them?

"Brooding is not healthy my love."

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin, and turned to her mate. Amusement was shining in his eyes and the smirk on his face told her that he found her jumpiness funny. She scowled at him and turned her face forward, walking a little faster as she went.

"Now come love, don't be like that. I was only teasing you. What has you so anxious, and why won't you talk to me about it?"

The hurt clearly evident in his voice forced Kagome to revaluate her way of thinking. She knew that he would pick up on her feelings, there bond allowed him to tell. She should have known that he would ask her about her mental battle. She sighed; she knew she would have to tell him of her thinking eventually, why not get it over with?

"I don't know what is going to happen. How will the battle with Naraku go? What will happen with the shikon-no-tama? Will it seal the well, not allowing me to return to my family at all? Will it send me to the future and then seal itself; separating us? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?"

By now Kagome was in tears and shaking so badly Youko had to grab a hold of her to keep her from collapsing. Her arms banded around his waist and she buried her head in his chest. Great, wracking sobs were welling from her throat and her heart was thundering in her chest. Youko didn't know what to do. Obviously this was tearing her apart, and he didn't know what to say to make it better. He himself didn't know what was going to happen when the shikon was completed. All they could do was hope for the best. Come what may, he knew he would love Kagome for the rest of his life.

"Kagome, my love, my heart, you need to calm down. This kind of stress is not healthy, and you are scaring Shippo. Whatever happens, I will always love you. If you get stuck here in the past, you will still have family. Shippo, Me, and all the kits we are going to have. If you get stranded in the future, you will still have me. I will wait the 500 years it would take to see you again. Demons live for very long periods of time. I am relatively young, 300 is like being 20 in human years. I haven't even reached my prime years. That won't be for a long time. You have nothing to worry about. We cannot change what will happen, so don't stress out about it."

Kagome could tell the truth in his words and she calmed down a bit. Her sobs quieted to mere whimpers, and her tears dried up some. She still clung to Youko, and refused to let go.

The others had all stopped walking when they figured out that three of their group was being left behind. The watched silently as Kagome had a break down and clung to Youko, and then as he comforted her until she was able to stop crying. They couldn't comprehend how she was feeling at this time. They knew that they would miss her terribly if she was gone, but none of them were her mate, and none were her child. They were merely friends that were like family. Youko and Shippo really were family. The only thing they could do was try to comfort Kagome.

Kagome was finally able to move on in the quest again and so she, Youko, and Shippo made their way back to the group. As everyone turned to the front and began their trip down the road, Kagome started and then turned to the left.

"Shikon shards, two of them, heading this way. I think its Kouga."

"Who's Kouga?" asked Youko.

"Kouga is a stinky wimpy wolf that deserves to die, and die he shall; by my hand!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, be nice! Anyway, Kouga is this wolf demon that thinks I'm his woman. I've told him many times that I am not, nor ever will be, his woman. He just doesn't take no for an answer."

Youko scowled fiercely. No one claimed his woman as theirs. Not on his watch. Another male was trying to lay claim to his mate, and he would have none of that. 

"Let this Kouga come. I will make certain he knows just who's mate you are."

Kagome knew that Youko would get the point across, but she hoped that Kouga didn't make this harder on himself.

Kouga appeared along the trail as a mini tornado coming at the group. The tornado stopped right in front of Kagome, but before Kouga could grab onto Kagome, Youko wrapped his arm around her waste and yanked her backwards. he growled at the wolf, warning him away from touching his mate.

Kouga was stunned. Who was this silver haired demon clutching his woman? He didn't like the way this looked.

"Oi, demon, let go of my woman this instant! Dog shit, what are you just standing there for? I know you couldn't possible be ok with him holding her like that! I leave her in your protection and when I return some weird demon is touching my woman! What is wrong with you? Come on Kagome, it's time you came with me."

Before Inuyasha could refute Kouga's accusations, Youko stepped forward and glared at the wolf. He would set this wolf demon straight about who was Kagome's mate.

"No, wolf, she is not going anywhere. My mate does not leave my side. If you still feel the need to pursue her, then you will have to fight and defeat me to do so. Believe me, you will loose if you choose that path."

"I'm not afraid of you demon. I'll fight for my woman, and I won't loose to shit like you. Kagome will be mine, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Youko pushed Kagome behind him and placed Shippo in her hands. She looked pleadingly into his eyes, and he knew that she understood what he needed to do. She would stand by him and his decision. Youko turned and walked away from the group until he and Kouga were facing each other like a duel. Youko knew that he would have to kill the wolf to keep him away from his mate, but he also knew that Kagome would be very distraught if he killed the wolf. He would just have to beat the living shit out of him instead.

"Enough of this, let's get this started!"

Kouga pushed off of the ground and flew at Youko. The battle was beginning. Little did anyone know, but there were several hell bugs and a lone demon on a feather watching the fight with interest.

That's all for now. PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Spying, fighting, loving

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own anything associated with them, except for this story.

Pairing: Kagome/Youk0

Rating: M

Kagome: age 19

Youko: Ummm around 300 (?)

**_WARNING_**: THERE IS CITRUS CONTENT PRESENT IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE (18), THEN TURN YOUR ASS AROUND AND DO NOT READ. If you choose not to heed my warning, it is not my fault if you are exposed to something you shouldn't be exposed to.

Sorry about not updating sooner. My sailor moon story, There can be no love without Justice, took priority over this story for a while. But I'm back with the next chapter, so ENJOY! I have changed my writing style a little bit in this chapter, and I hope it works out alright.

OKIES, ON WITH THE STORY!

Kagura didn't particularly like having to spy on the inu-tachi. Actually, if she was completely honest with herself, she hated spying on them. She hated a lot of things in her life at this point. She hated being a slave to that worthless hanyou, Naraku. He was pure evil. He may have created her and her sister but the only way he was able to achieve that was through the power of the Shikon-no-Tama. Naraku was a parasite who fed off the power of the jewel and took pleasure in the sorrow/despair/pain and all around hate of the humans/demons of the world. He was beneath her, but she could not be free until she had her heart in her own hands. 'Damn him! When I am free, he will know pain like no one has ever felt before.' It seemed that when he created his incarnations, the retained a somewhat…caring disposition. Kagura had one, but she hid it at all costs. No telling what Naraku would do if he found out that she actually cared about things. He would just use that information to his sick, twisted advantage. 'That sonofabitch. I will see him dead before I leave this world. I am the wind! No one control's me like this and gets away with it. His demise will be slow and painful, and I will laugh and spit on his rotting corpse. Then we shall see who has the last laugh. It will be me, not that rotting half-breed."

She turned her attention back to the group below her. The hell bugs had turned tail and returned to Naraku now that Kagura was there to spy for them. The always made sure she got to where she was supposed to be, but as soon as she got there, they left. Naraku made them follow her. She knew that if she left now, Naraku would know that she intentionally left and he would torture her. So she resigned herself to her task. Kagura watched as the unknown silver haired kitsune below her hugged the black haired female kitsune next to him. Suddenly a wolf demon came out of nowhere. Kagura immediately recognized him as the wolf prince that she had been forced to terrorize. The wolf got very close to the female kitsune, who cringed away, while the male kitsune handed her the little kit that always traveled with Inuyasha's group, and stepped in front of her in protection. It was obvious that the kitsune couple was mated and that the kit had been adopted by both. The wolf seemed to be claiming the woman as his mate, but the kitsune was having none of that.

The kitsune, Youko the female called him, and the wolf, Kouga as he was called, began to circle each other, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Kagura watched as Kouga lounged at Youko, but he dodged the attack. The wolf may have had jewel shards in his legs, but he seemed to have met his match in speed. The kitsune was incredibly agile as he pivoted around and swung his fist, catching Kouga in the face with a right hook. The wolf reeled backwards from the hit, but his foot swung out and caught the kitsune's feet, knocking him to his back. Kouga immediately pounced, pummeling his fists into the kitsune's face. The two grappled with each other for several minutes, each landing several hits. Youko threw Kouga off of him, and then dropped him to the ground as he began to pound Kouga's face mercilessly. Kouga kicked Youko off of him when he got the chance, but before he could go after him again, Youko began to speak.

"You are sad and pathetic wolf, and this fight is pointless. It's time I ended it."

The kitsune's hand ran through his hair and then he smacked it to the forest floor. Suddenly the wolf was grabbed from behind by a giant plant that erupted from the ground. The vines tangled around Kouga's limbs and restricted his movement. The kitsune smirked as he strode up to the wolf to gloat. Kagura listened with mild interest as the kitsune began to speak.

"Kouga, you have dishonored yourself my attempting to claim a female that is already claimed. You were also defeated by her mate in combat. You are no longer allowed to ask her to mate with you. You have proven yourself to be unworthy of a female of her power. Now, leave, before I decided that I do not wish to take the chance of ever seeing you again."

With that, Youko turned away from Kouga and made his way to his beautiful mate. As he circled his arms around her waist from behind, she turned to Kouga and addressed him out of pity.

"I'm sorry Kouga. I've tried to tell you that I only liked you as a friend, but you've never listened to me before. Please, go back to your tribe and find a nice wolf female to mate with and bear cubs with. We can still be friends, right?"

Kagura could tell that the wolf was resigned to take what he could get from the woman. The wolf hung his head in sorrow and shame, but he turned to the female and looked her in the eye.

"I'm sorry that I never listened to you Kagome. I guess I never thought about you saying no. Ayame is still after me to unite our tribes together, and I think I will take her up on her offer. You will always be my first love, and my good friend Kagome, never forget that." He seemed to gain back some of his normal attitude with his next words. "If that kitsune bastard ever treats you wrong, you are always welcome to take refuge with my tribe Kagome! Remember that!"

Kagome had to physically restrain Youko from kicking Kouga's ass again. Youko was silently fuming about the wolf's insult to his treatment of his mate. Kagome's gentle touch helped to calm his youkai blood.

"She will have no need of your help wolf. She has been, and will always be, well taken care of. Now, leave before I rip you to shreads!"

Kouga made a face at the kitsune and then sped off as fast as his jewel-shard-enhanced speed would allow him. When he was out of sight, Kagome turned to Youko and hugged his tightly, and protesting Shippo between the two. Youko grabbed her just as desperately and the rest of the group wisely refrained from speaking at the moment.

Kagura chose this moment to make her presence known.

"Dance of Blades!" A flick of her fan sent her attack straight at the group of fighters below her.

The inu-tachi scattered to all sides as they attempted to dodge the attack. All of them managed to dodge, but Kagura was not done with them.

"Ha ha, you fools make me laugh. You sit around battling your own allies, while the greatest evil to grace this world in several hundred years plans your demise. If you think you are going to defeat Naraku as you are, you are sadly mistaken."

Inuyasha began to growl as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga, preparing to cleave the wind demoness in two. Kagura just gave him an amused look and dismissed him as not a threat.

"What the hell are you doing here Kagura? What the fuck does Naraku want now!"

"Oh, does the little puppy want to play? Back down half-breed, I am merely here to deliver a message to your pitifully pathetic group of friends. Naraku wishes to let you know that the final battle is drawing near. All of the shikon shards have been collected. Between your group and him, all of the shards are accounted for. As such, Naraku will be waiting for you so that he may relieve you of your shards. You know not when he will strike, but know that it will be soon."

With that, Kagura jumped onto the giant feather she had procured and flew away, back to Naraku. Her job was done, and she knew that when the time came for the final battle, she would do everything in her power to help that ragtag group take Naraku down, even if it killed her. Death would be better than to be forced into slavery by someone so evil. Either way, Naraku's days were numbered.

_**Back with the Inu-tachi**_

Kagome watched as Kagura flew away. She had seen the look in Kagura's eyes, a look that seemed to always dwell in Kagura's face. It was a look of hope, despair, and hatred. Kagome didn't know what gave Kagura hope, or what caused her despair and hatred, though if she had to guess she would say Naraku.

Shippo tugging on her hair brought Kagome back from her thoughts. She looked down at him, her little kit with his smiling green eyes, and his carefree attitude, and she couldn't help but smile. He was such a happy child, even though he was quite a mischief maker. He seemed to delight in the simplicity of crayons, pocky, and tormenting Inuyasha. His three great loves besides his mother. She then looked to the male standing behind her, holding her close to his body.

A blush spread across her cheeks when she realized exactly what was poking her lower back. Her mate was such a horn ball. He never seemed satisfied, no matter how many times they made love. She hoped it was always like this, and that he wouldn't grow bored with her. She gave him a sly look out of the corner of her eye, and promptly ground her behind into the bulge in his hakamas. His swift intake of air and the tightening of his arms around her waist make her smirk as she moved away from him. He growled in disappointment, but she just shook her head and mouth the word "later" to him. He sighed and followed after her like a lost puppy. (Or kitsune, hehe ) The rest of their group followed with knowing smiles on their faces. It was time to make dinner for the group.

Youko and Inuyasha took Shippo with them when they went to hunt. He needed to be shown how to do it anyway, so the males felt that now would be as good a time as any to show him. Miroku moved to gather fire wood for the fire pit, but not without groping at Sango's ass and getting a giant red hand print across his face for his efforts. The day just wouldn't be complete without several hand prints adorning his face and a lump or two on his head.

Kagome and Sango decided that a bath sounded marvelous, so the two set out with Kagome's bathing supplies to find the hot spring that Kagome could smell nearby. Both women began to shed their clothing, preparing for the bath. Kagome took a moment to silently appraise her changes. Her hair was longer, and she knew that she like it. Her claws were long, but not too long, and very feminine. She could feel her fangs; fangs which seemed to bring her mate great pleasure. She knew that she looked the same yet different and she wondered what her okaa-san would think if she could see her now. Well, her okaa would see her eventually. Kagome was shaken from her thoughts by the sounds of Sango getting into the hot springs, so Kagome made her way in as well. As they were soaking in the hot spring, Sango figured that now was a good time to ask Kagome some questions she had.

"Uh, Kagome?"

"Yes Sango."

"Ummm, can I ask you some questions?"

"Yeah, sure Sango. What do you want to know?"

"Did it hurt?"

Her ears twitched as Kagome turned confused eyes to her friend. Sango was looking anywhere but at her, and the blush she was sporting went from her face all the way down past her collarbone, and seemed to go past the water level. Kagome suddenly understood what her friend was asking her, and she knew that it had taken a lot of guts for Sango to ask something so personal. It was a policy in the Feudal Era to not talk about things like sex and female "problems". Sango must really be curious to actually come out and ask me like this.

"Well, it did a little bit, but only the first time. Every time after that has been wonderful."

Sango was staring at Kagome by this time. Kagome's face was a picture of contentment and happiness. Sango was happy for Kagome, she had suffered enough on this trip, and she deserved to be happy with someone who loved her completely.

"Why do you ask Sango? Are you thinking of getting Miroku to join the ranks of the taken?"

"W-W-What! N-no! Never with that hentai houshi! Nope, never in a million years!"

Kagome saw right through her facade. Sango was deeply in love with their houshi friend, but she was afraid of getting hurt by his womanizing ways. She sympathized with Sango on that issue. When Kagome had first met Youko, he had been quite a womanizer, rivaling even Miroku. Yet, after they had spent time together, Youko had tamed it down until it was only Kagome that he touched and kissed and loved. Kagome knew it was only a matter of time before Miroku proved himself to Sango, and then the two would be able to live together happily.

After their little conversation, the two women headed back to camp. They were greeted by the sight of a triumphant Shippo carrying his "catch". He had a small rabbit in his hands, and when he saw his okaa-san, he ran to show her what he had caught.

"Okaa! Look what I caught! Isn't it great! Otou and Inuyasha showed me how to sneak up on it!"

"Very good Shippo, you are growing up even more every day! Why don't you ask Otou and Inuyasha to show you how to skin it now?"

Shippo ran off to do as she asked and she shook her head, smiling at her kit's antics. She turned back to the roaring fire as she took out several cups of ramen and began to prepare the stew. Miroku and Sango helped out as needed, and when the other boys returned with the skinned rabbit, and two skinned boars, she added the meat to the stew also.

Finally, everyone sat down to enjoy the delicious meal, Inuyasha eating ramen since he refused to eat anything but. The conversation was kept light over dinner, everyone agreeing that they would begin to strategize the next day, when they had all rested. When dinner was done, Sango and Miroku unrolled their sleeping bags, and Inuyasha jumped up into a tree next to the camp site. Shippo scurried into Kagome's sleeping bag, and promptly fell sleep, knowing that his Okaa would accompany him when she returned.

Youko wrapped his arms around his mate and steered her away from camp. He had been denied all day, and the little teasing she had performed earlier had upped the ante of his lust. He needed to have her, and he needed to have her now. He finally just picked her up and began to run, in the direction of the hot spring that she had bathed in earlier. That would be the perfect place for what he had in mind.

_**Lemon activities begin here**_

Kagome was getting excited just thinking about what she was about to do with her mate. As soon as he set her down, she began to untie his haori, trying to get him out of his clothing as fast as she could. His hands were doing just the same to her. His fingers ripped her haori from her body, dropping the clothing to the ground, leaving her in only her hakamas. She grew frustrated when the damn haori wouldn't obey her wishes, and she was about to rip the fucking thing apart when her mate's hands suddenly covered hers. He carefully helped her to untie the strings. He shrugged out of the over shirt, and then removed the undershirt along with it. He felt her hands immediately mapping out his chest. Her delicate claws scraped along his sides, and then up to his chest. She flicked a claw over his right nipple causing it so bead up and his responding gasp filled her with confidence.

She looked up into his face, watching as the emotions crossed it, and she decided to spice it up. Her right hand stretched up to gently grasp his left ear, massaging and stimulating it, reducing the man in front of her into a groaning pile of putty. While he was distracted by her hand on his ear, she swept her left hand down his body. Her hand grasped the ties of his hakama and quickly slashed through them. They dropped down around his ankles, revealing his throbbing manhood in all its glory. Her hand continued to caress his ear, keeping his attention from the task at hand. As he groaned and trembled, Kagome relished in the beautiful view presented to her. He was magnificent. He wasn't humongous, but he was definitely well-endowed. From tip to base, it twitched and pulsed in front of her eyes. The silver hair surrounding the base caught her attention and she marveled at the color. Her eyes trailed down his length once more. The mushroomed tip was leaking pre-cum from the slit; dripping down his glorious cock.

She was itching to grab it, caress it, pump it, bring it to her mouth and push him to his climax. She wanted to hear him moan, gasp, plead with her, beg her to finish him off. She was in charge tonight, and there was no way she was going to let him get the upper hand. He always got to be the dominant in their relationship, but sometimes you have to relinquish the dominance to your partner. Tonight was that night.

Kagome took a small step backwards, dropping her hand from his ear, and looked up into his face. The look of disappointment, disbelief, and longing lust caused her body to heat to an almost unbearable level. A wave of wetness assaulted her lower regions, and she knew that she would need to start this before it could finish itself. She grabbed his shoulders, holding on tightly, and swept her right leg around. With his feet knocked from under him, he dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Kagome was immediately upon him, securing his hands above his head with a vine she extracted from her hair. The vines wrapped around his hands, securing them where she dictated. His indignant look soon melted into a moaning grimace as Kagome settled herself over his stomach. She loved the facial expressions she could see flittering across his face. He was an open book to her at times like this.

She was straddling his abdomen as she leaned down and captured his lips in a demanding kiss. They fought for dominance for several minutes, tongues swirling in and out of each others mouths. Finally, Youko allowed her to win, and Kagome plundered his mouth, her tongue caressing his fangs with a mute fascination. She released his mouth to trail her tongue down his neck, nipping here and there with her fangs. She stopped to suck, long and hard, upon his pulse point, and then made her way further south. Her mouth settled over one nipple as she sucked and nipped it until it was red and swollen from her loving. Youko was moaning rather loudly by now, and when she looked up at his face, his ears twitched spasmodically. An idea bulb turned on in her head and she began to make her way back up his chest. She trailed her mouth up, over his chin and cheeks, nipping slightly at his nose, then up over his eye lids and forehead, until she reached his delectable ears. Her mouth closed over the tip of his left ear, her tongue massaging the appendage as she sucked on the tip. He was writhing beneath her, and it was driving her nuts. Then she felt his head move forward.

Her breasts were thrust into his face and he wasted no time in capitulating on this opportunity. He captured her right peak between his lips. His tongue snaked out to torture the bud, causing her to cry out. He sucked and nipped her breasts, torturing them into tight little buds. He was enjoying himself so much that he never realized that her hands were no longer on his shoulders. He started when two hands wrapped around his engorged phallus and squeezed. His whole body jerked as her hands made their way up and down his hard length, fingertips flittering lightly over the tip, spreading the pre-cum around the head. Her weight was lifted from his abdomen and settled over his chest, her back to his face. He delighted in her audacity as he figured out what she was playing at. Her hips lifted until she was resting on her knees. Her dripping core was presented in front of his face as her mouth descended upon his cock. He quickly took advantage of the situation, burying his head between her legs. His tongue flickered out to tease the bundle of nerves in front of her core. She shuddered and moaned around his cock, the vibrations sending tingles throughout his whole body. He decided to take this to the next step, thrusting his tongue as far as he could into her womanhood. Her back arched, pressing her body into his mouth. He relished in the keening wail that let forth from her body.

"Ohhhhh, KAMI!"

Kagome felt the tight coil within herself let loose as her climax washed over her. As Youko cleaned up her mess, she downed his cock in one stroke. His head hit the back of her throat and her throat muscles squeezed against the intrusion. Her tongue wrapped around the thick girth in her mouth and she created a strong suction that was driving her mate to new sexual heights. She had never been this forceful in the love making and she could only imagine what he was thinking. She could tell that he was obviously enjoying himself, and she knew that she would be trying this again soon. She reached her hand down to fondle his sack gently until she could feel the tightening that signaled his release. When he came screaming her name, she swallowed all that he had and then gave him a thorough tongue bath. By the time she was done, his erection had returned and she knew it was time to really enjoy themselves. The vines retracted, freeing her mate's hands, and almost immediately, his hands descended upon her willing form.

Youko helped to turn her around so they were face to face. He leaned up, prepared to kiss her senseless when she impaled herself on his turgid length. He groaned loud and long as she worked up a pace that set his nerves on fire. He responded quickly, rolling his hips up to meet her thrusts. Her breasts were jumping with each thrust and her hands were fisted in his long silver hair. Youko could feel is climax approaching, but he wanted his mate to come first. Her pleasure was his number one priority. Release was a close second though. He knew that if he pushed her buttons right, then she would be screaming his name in a matter of minutes. He had a feeling that he knew exactly which buttons to push, or rather, suck. He leaned up, intent on one thing. His seeking mouth latched onto her left breast, suckling incessantly at her nipple. Every few seconds he added a light nip that had her entire body shivering and writhing beneath him. While he was bringing her breasts pleasure, his left hand drifted from where it clasped her waist, and his fingers fondled the little bundle of nerves hidden from his view. The little mewling noises that were coming from her throat were making this very difficult for him. He looked up into her eyes and her twitching ears caught his attention. He briefly wondered if her fox ears were as sensitive as his. He'd have to find out later, and he would torture her when it was his turn to be dominant again.

Kagome could feel the coil drawing together again, and she couldn't stop it when his mouth and hand went to work on her, his hips never missing a beat. Suddenly, his thrusts gained in power and Kagome screamed her pleasure to the heavens. The triple assault sent her careening over the edge of her climax and she screamed his name as she came, almost violently, around his throbbing shaft. Her inner muscles clenched tightly around his aroused flesh, milking his climax from his body. He howled her name as his seed rushed into her womb. His fangs elongated and he dug them into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, renewing his mating mark.

_**LEMON ACTIVITIES ENDS HERE**_

The two lovers dropped to the ground, exhausted from their nightly activities. Kagome figured they could rest a few moments, but then they would need to return to camp. They had a little kit that was waiting to cuddle with his parents, and he would be sorely disappointed if they never came back that night. Not to mention that he might freak out if he woke and his okaa and otou were missing. She felt her mate licking at the wound he had left on her shoulder and she shuddered slightly at the echo of their passion the mark created. She loved when they would just sit after mating and cuddle and enjoy the other's presence.

"Wow that was the most amazing mating I've ever experienced Love. You should do that thing more often."

"What thing are you talking about?"

"You know, when you go all alpha female on me. Not all the time mind you, my ego needs to be dominant most of the time, but I've never been so aroused by your mere presence. Don't look at me like that. You know I always desire you, every second of every day, but that…wow, that was just hott my love. I didn't know what to do with you; throw you on the ground and fuck the brains out of your pretty little head, or sit back and enjoy your torture. As you can tell, I chose to enjoy, and enjoy I did."

Youko once again licked lightly over the mark on her shoulder, loving the way she reacted to his touch. He knew he couldn't go any further tonight, they needed to get back to their kit before he came looking for them and saw something he wasn't old enough to understand.

Kagome had the good grace to blush as her body tried to rekindle her desire, but she knew that they didn't have much time to spare at this point. It felt like they had been making love for hours, and in reality they probably had been at if for several hours. The moon had definitely moved around the sky. She stood up and stretched her aching limbs, then reached down to help her sated mate to his feet. When he was secure on his feet, she reached around him and hugged him to her body, relishing in the close feel of her mate. His hand reached up and guided her face to his for a loving kiss, not one of dominance as they had been earlier, but one of reaffirming love. The two separated and dressed quickly, Youko having to improvise with his shredded hakama strings. After both of them were dressed, the two made there way back to camp. Kagome slipped into the sleeping bag, cuddling Shippo so that he wouldn't wake when they moved. The little kit shifted around until he was facing her and then he buried his face in her neck and relaxed into sleep once more. Youko slipped in behind her and the little family cuddled together, unaware of what the following days would bring for their simple little life. Youko briefly thought of the need to train Kagome in her demon abilities before the final battle with Naraku commenced, but he knew that would have to be saved for tomorrow morning. He would bring the topic up at breakfast. He could even include Shippo in the lesson plans, and kill two birds with one stone. Teach kit and mate at the same time. 'Haha, never thought I would be able to say something like that. Especially the mate part.' For now though, he just wanted to curl up with his family and rest for the night. He had a feeling that life was about to get a lot more complicated.

Wow, that was the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm so proud of myself. I decided that today I would be motivated and I did get motivated! Ms. Procrastination herself got motivated! I guess you could say that the reason is that I'm all alone in my dorm right now; there are only three of us left on the floor. Everyone else went home for Easter. Since I live 4 hours away from home right now, going home wasn't realistic for me. I'd have to leave before Easter dinner. So here I am, stuck in my dorm. So, I decided to write a new chapter and viola! Here we are! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I would appreciate some reviews on whether you guys liked my new style of writing. HAPPY EASTER SO EVERYONE WHO CELEBRATES EASTER, and HAPPY PASSOVER FOR THE PEOPLE WHO CELEBRATE PASSOVER! If there are any other holidays at this time that I need to wish people happy's for, just let me know and I'll do it! THANKIES EVERYONE! RxR!


	7. Rejection, alone time, warning

1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own anything associated with them, except for this story.

Pairing: Kagome/Youko

Rating: M

Kagome: age 19

Youko: Ummm around 300 (?)

Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I changed the direction this story was taking and I decided to take some of the suggestions you guys have given me into consideration. The ending of this story is still somewhat the same, but how we will get to that ending will be different. I request that you all bear with me on my progress of updates. I have several active stories right now, all with reviewers who want me to update as soon as possible. I'M ONLY HUMAN. I can't write 30,000 words in one night, or even a week at that. I appreciate those who continue to follow my stories and who review to let me know what they think! REVIEWERS ARE AMAZING, and all you who are reading this and decided to review...you might get a little preview of the next chapter ahead of time...hehe, a little incentive never hurt anyone.

No flames please. If you have that big of a problem with my storyline, or how I portray the characters...then don't read this story! I don't deserve to be chewed out because you don't like my ideas.

**_WARNING_**: THERE IS CITRUS CONTENT PRESENT IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE (18), THEN TURN YOUR ASS AROUND AND DO NOT READ. If you choose not to heed my warning, it is not my fault if you are exposed to something you shouldn't be exposed to.

Ok, now on with the story!

Kagome watched fondly as Shippo ran around the clearing they were camped in. The altercation with Kouga three days prior was all but forgotten by the inu-tachi. Kouga had been dispatched and their group was once again working their way across the country searching for clues to the location of Naraku. Kagome had a feeling in her gut that she couldn't displace; one that left a sour taste in her mouth and had her fearing the final battle more than she had before. Maybe the reason was because she had so much more to lose now, or maybe it was a premonition of some sort. She didn't really know; all she knew was she had a bad feeling and just wanted to get this fight over with so she could raise her kits with her mate and live peacefully.

Kagome and Sango went to the river nearby to fetch water while Inuyasha, Youko, and Shippo went hunting. Miroku and Kilala were in charge of getting the fire ready for dinner. Inuyasha had grumbled about the lack of ramen, but everyone had just ignored him. The hanyou became more irrate the longer he went without food, especially ramen. Once the demons had returned

with a whole string of fish and some rabbits, they set the stew to cook on the fire. Kagome sat down with Youko on her left and Shippo on her right. She decided to voice her concerns about

the upcoming battle.

"I have a question for everyone, and I want you all to answer me with complete truthfulness."

"Ok, love, ask away."

"I'll answer okaa-san!"

"Go on Kagome-chan."

"Of course Kagome-sama."

"Feh."

"Ok, do any of you have a bad feeling about the upcoming battle with Naraku? I can't seem to shed this feeling that something is going to go wrong during that battle."

"There are forces at work here that we can only imagine Kagome-sama. I have a bad feeling every time we battle Naraku, but no more so now than before."

"There ain't no need to act so nervous about this last battle Kagome, we are going to kick Naraku's ass so hard he won't know what happened until he's already in hell."

"I don't know Inuyasha...I just can't help but feel this way. It's as though someone is trying to let me know in advance about the dangers. I keep having this dream that Naraku kills you all before I can defeat him. Then I find myself in the future with my okaa-san, and I'm a wreck because you all are dead."

"There is nothing to worry about my love. We have everything under control. No one is going to die except for Naraku. I would never let Naraku win like that."

"I guess I'm just being silly."

Sango, who until this moment had kept quiet, decided that now would be a good time to express her feelings on this subject.

"I must agree with Kagome on this one. I don't know why, but for the last couple of nights I have had some disturbing dreams and feelings. I don't think Kagome is being silly at all. Some miko's have psychic abilities and can have premonitions and such. If Kagome thinks something

bad is going to happen, then chances are good that Kagome is telling the truth and somewhat predicting the future as well."

While that wasn't exactly the answer she was hoping for from her sister, she was glad that she wasn't just being paranoid. She was hoping to be proved wrong, but at the same time she was glad she wasn't alone in her feelings. Kagome looked around their small, rag-tag group and

sighed. How the hell was their small, shaggy group going to defeat a being as evil and powerful as Naraku was? All they could do was pray and have faith in abilities their group possessed.

The conversation dropped of after that and the group ate their dinner in relative silence, periodically broken up by inquiries made by Shippo about random things. As Sango and Miroku cleaned the bowls and other dishes, Kagome and Shippo set up her bed roll. They had been forced to get the double because Youko refused to lay down unless he could hold her in his arms all night long. Inuyasha jumped into a tree close by and took up watch for the next couple of hours.

Hours Later

Youko curled his arms more securely around his mate and snuggled her closer to his body. Shippo was secured in her arms and the two were resting easily. He had refrained from voicing his true opinions earlier because he didn't want to worry Kagome more than she already was, but he had been having some similar feelings about this battle coming up. Ever since Kagura had shown up after he kicked Kouga's ass, he had this niggling feeling that all was not as it seemed. It was hard to put a claw on, but his senses had become stronger since Kuronue's death, and right now they were screaming at something that was coming. He couldn't identify the exact problem, but something big was going to happen, he just hoped that they all lived through it.

Kagome shifted restlessly, unconsciously reacting to his troubled feelings. Youko decided that he needed to get some sleep and settled down for the rest of the night. Sd

The next morning, the inu-tachi made breakfast and cleaned up camp as fast as they could. They were on the road sometime around 8am and continued their journey. They hadn't heard any rumors about Naraku lately so they decided to walk until they came upon a clue or a shikon shard, whichever came first.

All day long the group trekked across the rugged terrain of Japan, each lost withing their own thoughts. Kagome wondering about her family, on either side of the well, and the possibility of an unborn kit sometime soon. Youko was thinking of the best way to destroy Naraku while

keeping Kagome from being harmed. Miroku and Sango were actually thinking along the same lines, each wondering when they could get married and what would happen with the Kazanna and Kohaku. Inuyasha was just ready to kick Naraku's ass for all the shit he had put Inuyasha through. Shippo was scared about the final battle, but excited about the idea that as soon as

Naraku was defeated he could live in peace with his okaa and otou. No one realized how far they had traveled by dusk.

The inu-tachi were quickly approaching a small village in the northern territory of Japan. There were people milling about in the middle of town; everyone getting their affairs done before the sun set. As their small group started to walk down the main street, people began to turn their heads to see them approaching. At first no one moved; no one spoke; no one blinked. Suddenly there was a flurry of movement; the villagers shouting and running around like crazy people. Doors were being slammed shut and children were yanked into their homes while the villagers

tried to ward against the oncoming youkai. Kagome was immensely perturbed and pissed. These villagers didn't even know them, and they hadn't shown any sign of being here to kill everyone. There was no need to act this extreme to a group of travelers, albeit youkai travelers. Kagome was even dressed in her miko garbs.

The inu-tachi made their way to the headman's hut and knocked on the side of the doorway, hoping that someone would allow them to speak with him and find somewhere to stay for the night. After knocking a couple more times, there was a small whisper heard from the other side of the door.

"_Who would disturb the headman at this hour?"_

Kagome decided to speak up for the group since she was dressed as a miko.

"We are but a small group of travelers seeking lodgings for the night."

"There are youkai with you...there are no lodgings in this village for youkai."

The man was no longer whispering, but there was a shrill quality to his voice that let the group know he wasn't as brave as he wanted that statement to sound.

"Why are there no lodgings for youkai in your village?"

Kagome blatantly ignored the 'Duh' looks that she was receiving from her companions and focused on the answer that the man would give. She knew that what she had to say wouldn't make any difference to this man, but maybe if she could understand how these people thought she might be able to counteract their opinions in the future.

"You are a miko? How can you be a miko, yet have youkai traits? Are you a dark miko? Why have you come here? Are you here to destroy us, or just here to for sport?"

Kagome listened as questions tumbled from the obviously frightened man as he tried to make sense of the situation at hand. He was afraid that Kagome and her friends were here to kill the village. When she tried to see this from their point of view she could almost understand why they were so afraid of youkai, and why they reacted to their presence with such a negative display. Yet, understanding did not mean she agreed with them, nor that she supported their behavior.

"Just because some of us are youkai does not mean that we are hear to eat you or kill you. If you had taken the time to look, you would have realized that there are also a monk and youkai exterminator among us. Why would we be traveling with them if we were destroyers? You shouldn't judge everyone by their appearances."

"I don't need to listen to you, youkai! Maybe you bewitched the monk and exterminator and they are being forced to do your bidding? How do I know that you aren't here to do the same to us? Begone with you all before we have to run you out!"

Kagome sighed sadly and followed what he said. She lead their group out of the frightened village, wondering where they were going to spend the night now that the village was out of the question. Hopefully there were some springs or a river nearby that they could get water from. All of her water bottles were empty, and she wished to take a bath. Shippo was sitting upon her shoulder wondering why every village they came to didn't seem to want him or Inuyasha, and now Youko and Kagome. Contrary to popular belief, Shippo was actually quite intelligent, but he couldn't seem to grasp why humans were always so skittish around them. Inuyasha had saved hundreds of humans over the years, and Kagome used to be human. He, himself, had always been kind to humans, with the small exception of his first meeting with Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome could tell that her little kit was trying to figure out exactly what was happening, and she was sad that she would have to explain the animosity to him. He was so young, and she wasn't sure he would be able to completely comprehend the entire situation.

Youko watched Kagome as she sadly pulled Shippo from her shoulder and cuddled him to her chest as they walked. He was pissed, but not surprised by the reaction of the villagers. He had always been treated this way by humans, and he had a feeling that humans would continue to treat him this way for a long time to come. Just saying the world 'youkai' stuck fear in the hearts of many humans. Looking at Kagome and their kit, he knew that the two would need to be comforted after this fiasco.

The group reached a relatively decent clearing in which they could camp for the night. Miroku immediately dragged Sango off to collect firewood the minute she had set her things down. Kilala followed swiftly after, making sure the stupid hentai didn't push her mistress further than she was ready to go.

Inuyasha headed out into the forest to vent his own frustrations at the stupidity of humans, and to catch some meat for dinner. He spoke briefly with Youko, letting him know that he should stay with Kagome and calm her frazzled nerves. Inuyasha would take care of the hunting for the night. Shippo started to roll out the sleeping bag that he shared with his parents, yet when they asked if he wanted to join them in the nearby hot spring, he told them that he would be ok at camp and that he would like sometime to think by himself.

Kagome started to protest, but Youko shushed her. He understood the kit's feelings. Shippo was curious about exactly what was happening and how he should handle the situation, and he needed time to think in order to figure out his answer. Youko began to steer Kagome towards the spring, intent upon helping her cope with this blow to her fragile, loving human heart.

The two kitsunes reached the spring after a 10 minute walk and began to shed their clothing. Youko would have loved nothing more than to bask in this moment alone with his mate, but he understood that now was not the time. Right now, she needed his comfort and support, not his desire and lust. He reached for her hand and the two waded into the spring and sat themselves upon a hidden ledge under the surface. Youko was trying really hard to keep his hands to himself, but Kagome kept making it harder and harder...well, there was more than one thing getting hard. It started with Kagome leaning into him, seeking comfort. She leaned back into his

chest and lay her head upon his shoulder. Her hand drifted down until it rested on his upper thigh, dangerously close to a certain part of him that was more than happy to have her hand near. His resolve was slowly dissolving into nothing when suddenly Kagome took matters into her own hands. She was remembering the last time they had made love in a hot spring; the feel of his hands as he fondled her breasts; the movement of his body as he slide down, his face resting in the V of her legs; the swish of his tongue as he pleasured her in ways she would never forget...sitting in this hot spring was no longer enough. She needed to feel that he loved her, just as she was.

**LEMON WARNING!**

Kagome moved into Youko's lap, situating her body so that she cradled his aching manhood in the apex of her thighs. She spread her legs so that he sprang forward between them, visible and trapped by her legs. She began to squirm around him, brushing her silken lips along the length of him; letting him feel her as she was wrapped around him. His arms came around her, attempting to still her movements as he growled that he wouldn't last long, but Kagome was far from done. She had this unexplainable need to feel him begging, lusting, and wanting her. She needed to have him below her, allowing her to ride him into oblivion until neither of them could move any longer. Yet, at the same time, she needed to tease him until he couldn't form coherent sentences; until he couldn't move a muscle for fear of coming. She shifted a few more times as he tried to grasp her slippery thighs to still her infuriating movements.

"If you move...even a fraction of an inch...I will not be accountable for my actions."

Kagome smiled devilishly at the huskiness of his voice as it ghosted past her ear, tickling the fine hairs and sending tingles up and down her spine. Heat pooled in her lower belly, tightening her inner muscles, as she grew more aroused. Now was not the time for playing and teasing. Right now, they both needed to satisfy the urgency that coursed through their veins.

Kagome quickly levered herself up as she grasped his thickened length, and sat herself down upon his cock. She began a steady rhythm; impaling herself upon him time after time. She thrilled at the scorching feel of his manhood invading her body, inciting her senses to riot. He began thrusting up into her as she came down; his body moving faster than she could keep up with in the position she was in. She could feel the tightly wound coil inside of her threatening to snap and she urged Youko to move a little faster. He leaned over her shoulder to whisper close to her left ear.

"You like this mate? You like feeling my hard cock pushing into your soft, slick body? Do you want me to go faster?"

Kagome was almost as incoherent as she had wanted him to be.

"Yes...faster...oh kami...YOUKO!

Her climax shattered upon her as she fairly howled his name to the heavens. She would have made any coyote youkai proud. She was amazed that even after all the time they had coupled, he could still make her feel this way; as though it were the first time.

Youko was reeling from her howl and then the clenching spasms of her tight sheath around his aching flesh. He tried his best to hold off his release, but her climax was too much for him to handle. He shuddered as her inner muscles milked his climax from him. 'Damn, I hope it's always this good.'

Exhausted, the two kitsune youkai settled down for some cuddling; her body still settled atop his.

**END OF LEMON!**

The two of them enjoyed the warmth of the spring for a while longer before they decided it was time to get out and see if Shippo was in need of some family cuddling. Kagome was worried that leaving him to himself was a bad idea, but when the two of them walked into camp everyone was there and waiting for them. Shippo was all smiles as he raced to his okaa and otou. Miroku and Sango were sitting close together, Sango blushing lightly as Miroku smiled smuggly. Kilala was sitting next to Sango, curled into a ball. Inuyasha was hunkered down near the base of a tree, Tetsusaiga laying across his lap, his customary scowl in place upon his face. All in all, the group looked the same as always, as though nothing had ever happened in that village. Kagome decided that she would act the same way. If everyone else was ok with what happened, she would leave it alone for now. Who knew how many more 'normal' days they had left. Kagome wanted to spend as much time with everyone as she could.

The inu-tachi ate their dinner with smiles and stories, preparing for the night ahead. As they were preparing their beds for the setting of the sun, a strange noise came from a cluster of trees off to the side of camp. Everyone looked over and raced for their weapons as Kagura appeared. She motioned for them to be quiet as she threw a wad of paper to Inuyasha. Just as quickly as she had appeared, she was gone.

Inuyasha quickly unfolded the piece of paper and read the words aloud.

"Naraku is coming. Be prepared for battle 2 days from now. He may strike before, so always be on guard. The miko should sense him before she appears. He will use puppets. Don't fuck this up."

"Who the hell does that wench think she's dealing with?!?! 'Don't fuck this up.' What the fuck! The next time I see that bitch, I'm going to smack that smile off her damn face!"

The group let Inuyasha rant about the stupid note as they all began to form battle strategies. It seemed the final battle was finally here and they wanted to be completely ready for it. They didn't want to fuck this up. There was too much riding on them to lose this battle now.

Ok. Wow, that was long. I hope you all enjoyed this. I think I have carpal tunnel now. Anyways, I'll try to update this one more often, it is one of my favorites and I'm truly sorry that I let it fall to the wayside. I have about 5 open stories right now and I just can't type that much all the time. Ok, well, everyone leave me a review and let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions. Ja Ne for now!


End file.
